


On the Go

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: A little drabble on what Gibbs' first multi-day on the road investigation with Mike Franks might have looked like.This is a prequel to and takes place inYtteb'sTraveller's Joy'verse.





	On the Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ytteb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Traveller's Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835200) by [Ytteb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb). 



> You should definitely read [Traveller's Joy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835200) by Ytteb first before checking out this little drabble. It was totally inspired by Ytteb's awesome story and because I don't want to give it all away, go check it out! More details about how this story came about found in the end notes below ;)
> 
> Please note that this story takes place pre-series, when Gibbs was a Probie.

"Is that your shirt from yesterday?" Franks asked, eyeing his probie sharply.

Gibbs grunted. He wasn't going to admit it, but he was getting a little rank. Truth be told, he'd worn the shirt three days in a row now. At least Franks didn't know about the Mickey Mouse boxers he had on. Gibbs didn't even want to know why the commissary only stocked Mickey Mouse boxers. And don't get him started on the women's razors. Although, the lotion thingy on the razor was kind of nice on his skin. Not that he would ever admit _that_ , either.

"Didn't you bring a go-bag, Probie?"

Another grunt. No. He did not. Because his new boss was obviously of the school of hard knocks. Gibbs had to force himself not to growl at the man. Franks was definitely _enjoying_ this. Hell, his boss had probably done this on purpose just to see him squirm. Gibbs vowed that when he got back to D.C., he would pack a bag to be kept under his desk so he would be ready to go on an extended road trip at any point in time. Then this shortage of clothing and other necessary items while he was dragged from aircraft carrier to base to wherever the hell the investigation took them, by cargo plane, helo or whatever transport was most convenient, would never ever happen again.

In the meantime, he needed to just keep his cool and make it to the end of this road trip. He had to ignore Franks, ignore the rage building inside him, keep his head and focus on the case. He could do it. Yes he could.

"Serves ya right," Franks cackled.

He couldn’t do it.

The punch came out of nowhere. Franks and his black eye forgave him and didn't even write him up for it, but hell if the man ever gave him any kind of break to launder any of the clothes he'd managed to scrounge up or give him time to buy some more clothes for the rest of the trip. He was lucky he wasn't wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas to work by the end of the week.

Gibbs reminded himself to buy stock in Disney since the Navy was obviously a big fan.

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Ytteb's story, we started exchanging comments and Ytteb mentioned that she was wondering about the stoic fallout between Gibbs and Mike Franks if Franks took Probie Gibbs for an extended trip without a go-bag. So I wrote this little thing in the next comment. Ytteb very kindly allowed me to publish this, and it absolutely takes place in her Traveller's Joy 'verse so you guys should definitely check it out. Please note that I did edit it a bit before posting, but it is largely what I'd written in the comments to Ytteb's story.
> 
> Also, in the comments, in response to the little snippet I wrote, Ytteb wrote another beautiful little piece to tie the 'verse together, which I do hope will be published.
> 
> Thanks for the fun conversation and inspiration, Ytteb! <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this ;)
> 
> -j  
> xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Longer On The Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141346) by [Ytteb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ytteb/pseuds/Ytteb)




End file.
